fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WIIN
Not to be confused with WINI. WIIN is the ABC affiliate that serves the Indianapolis, IN area. It broadcasts on channel 9 via analog, 46 via digital though through the use of PSIP its virtual channel is 9.1 and 9.2 respectively. The station was owned by Krueger Broadcasting as part of a duopoly with Fox affiliate WIND. On Oct. 29, 2015, Krueger Broadcasting sold WIIN to Journal Media Group, and the sale became final the next day. Because of the sale, WIIN and WIND are no longer sister stations. News Newscast Titles *The 11th Hour (1949-1964) *News 'Nine '(1964-1971) *TV-9 Eyewitness News (1971-1980) *TV-9 News (1980-1991) *Channel 9 News (1991-1995) *9 News (1995) *WIIN Eyewitness News (1995-2001, 2014-2016) *WIIN News 9 (2001-2003) *WIIN News (2003-2006) *WIIN 9 News (2006-2014) *ABC 9 News (2016-present) News Themes *Ticker (-1972) *Move Closer To Your World - Al Ham (1972-1981) *Part of Your Life - Mayoham Music (1981-1984) *And You - Telesound (1984-1989) *Image IV - Newsmusic Central (1989-1993) *Counterpoint - Stephen Arnold Music (1993-1995) *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer (1995-1998) *Signature - Stephen Arnold Music - (1998-2001) *CBS Enforcer - Gari Media (2001-2014) *News In Focus - John Hegner Music (2011-2014) *CBS Local - Stephen Arnold Music (2014) *News In Focus - John Hegner Music (2015-present) You've Got a Friend! Lyrics :It's Good to know you've got a friend :With good times for the times you spend :And May those good times never end :At ABC 9... You've Got a Friend! Programming Schedule Slogans *"TV-9 Proud as a Peacock" (1979-1981) *"TV-9 Our Pride is Showing" (1981-1982) *"We're TV-9, Just Watch Us Now" (1982-1983) *"TV-9 There, Be There" (1983-1984) *"TV-9 Let's All Be There" (1984-1986) *"Come Home to TV-9" (1986-1987) *"Come on Home to TV-9" (1987-1988) *"Come Home to the Best, Only on TV-9" (1988-1990) *"TV-9, The Place to Be" (1990-1991) *"WIIN-TV, The Place to Be" (1991-1992) *Your #1 Choice for News" (1992-2004) *"Welcome Home to WIIN 9" (1996-1997) The first localized network slogan since the switch to CBS. *"The Address is WIIN 9... Welcome Home" (1997-1999) *Coverage you can Trust (2004-Present) *An Indy Tradition (Secondary, 2014-Present) *At ABC 9, You've Got a Friend! (Primary, 2015-Present) Logos WIIN_Logo_1979-1980.png|WIIN Logo 1979-1980 WIIN_Logo_1980-1981.png|WIIN Logo 1980-1981 WIIN_Logo_1981-1982.png|WIIN Logo 1981-1982 WIIN_Logo_1983-1984.png|WIIN Logo 1982-1983 WIIN_Logo_1983.png|WIIN Logo 1983-1984 WIIN 1986 id.png|WIIN logo from 1986-1987 WIIN 1989 NBC Network Promo.png|WIIN NBC Network Promo (1989) WIIN ID bumper 1989.png|WIIN ID bumper from 1989 taken from The Golden Girls WIIN 9 Logo (1991-1995).png|WIIN Logo 1991-1995 WIIN 1992.png|WIIN logo from 1992 promoting NBC's It's a Whole New NBC campaign WIIN 1993.png|WIIN logo 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign WIIN ID bumper 1993.png|WIIN ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses WIIN 1994.png|WIIN logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign; this was the last logo before switching to CBS in 1995 WIIN Logo 1995-2005.PNG|WIIN Logo 1995-2005 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 WIIN Logo 2005-2012.png|WIIN Logo 2005-2012 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 WIIN.PNG|WIIN Logo 2012-2014 WIIN 2015.PNG|Current WIIN Logo (2015-2017) WIIN Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015.png|WIIN's Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015 Category:Channel 9 Category:Indianapolis, IN Category:Indiana Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Journal Media Group